can you believe it 2
by Nicole Sandermajor Greg
Summary: (major Greg fan) this is a Greg/new character,Nick/ new character-Greg is finally able to marry the girl of his dreams until something bad goes wrong?!?


CAN YOU BELIEVE IT....2  
  
BY NICOLE WEST  
  
CHAPTER 1 SUPRISE VISIT  
  
Nicky was holding Greg's hand as they walked down the beach. It's been 1 year and a few months since Greg purposed to Nicky. Their wedding was to be scheduled for August 14, which was 1 month away. Whenever they had time to get away from planning the wedding and family members , they'd always go to the beach. It was a beautiful summer's day, Nicky was wearing a black and white bakini with a wrap around on. She had her hair back in a bun with her sunglasses on. All the lose ends of her hair blew in the wind as they walked. Greg had his blond hair the way he usually had it and his sunglasses resting on the top of his head.Nicky and Greg were at the beach with Nicole and Nick who were also engaged to each other except there wedding was this month.Nicky and Nicole had been friends through high school and suprisingly stayed friends. Nick and Greg worked together at the crime lab,Nicky works at the hospital as a Registered nurse and nicole's in her last year at college to become a Reporter. In about 2 weeks from now Nicole's family will be coming to Las Vegas to spend time with Nicole and help out with the little bits and ends for thier wedding. Nicole's sister kate loved coming down to visit them she was 15 she loved going shopping at the major malls and just spending time with her. Her brother Eric was married to a young girl named melissa, who was a lawyer. Eric was a Music teacher In New york teaching at a University. Nicky's sister Shannin was a Hair dresser who lived in Canada still, in Sault Ste. Marie. She was married to a man named Lucas who was a famous football player.They had a daughter name stephanie who was 2 years old. Shannin was 24 years old and was coming down to visit in 2 weeks the same time Nicole's families coming. Shannin was bringing her best friend Emily with her who was married to a man named Seth. Emily was a teacher, her husband was a peaditrition.They had a pet pig named gwendolyn who had to stay home for nicole's wedding.  
  
Nicky and Nicole were really looking forward to getting married but were sad that they would eventually be going there own ways. Nicky walked over to the waters edge and watched as the sun was setting. She walked into the water so it was up to ankles and took out her bun. As the wind blew it blew through her long blond hair making it shimmer in the sunlight. Greg was over where Nick and Nicole were standing. "i wonder what she's thinking?"Greg said to Nick as he watched Nicky by the waters edge. "yeah...."nick said "she's probably thinking of the wedding , it's a big commitmnet you know"nicole said packing her bags up."come on lets get out of here" Nicole said moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. "yeah sounds good to me....see yeah later Grego"nick joked. "yeah you too..."Greg walked over to nicky. Greg put his arm around Nicky"you want to go now?" he asked politly "....sure"nicky turned around and took Greg's hand and they walked towards the silver Sunfire Pontiac. Nicky and Greg put there money together and bought a silver Sunfire. Greg and Nicky had a house down on Ashington St. and Nicole and Nick lived on Campana Dr. When Nicky and Greg got home, Nicky called he mom. "hey mom"Nicky said "hey hunnie, whats new?"Cindy, Nicky's mom asked "oh nothing much mom just checking if your still coming to mine and Greg's wedding? And Nicole's wedding?" "oh yes hunnie I wouldnt miss your's and Nicole's for the world!"Cindy exclaimed "i'm just doing a head count for the wedding"nicky explained. After an hour and a half of talking to her mom she finally went to bed same with Greg.  
  
Nicole awoke the next morning to sunlight shinning in her eyes. "oohhh...."nicole moaned.She pulled the covers over her head.Nick rolled over an put his arm around nicole. "you wanna get up and close those curtains?"nicole joked "well you wont so I might as well"Nick sat up rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He walked over to the window and closed the curtains and walked back to the bed and climbed in. "thanks..."nicole moaned and then closed her eyes again. They laid in bed for about another 5 minutes when someone knocked on the door.Nicole rolled over and was facing Nick  
  
"who's here now!"Nicole questioned. "like i'm supose to know!"Nick said sarcasticly. "haha....No....uh just ignore it"Nicole moved closer to Nick and he put his arm around her and they laid there as the people at the door keep knocking. All of a sudden the front door opened "NICOLE...SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"the voice yelled.Nicole sat straight up in bed. "dad!!!!"nicole yelled. Nick sat up too "what?!? what?!!? are they doing here?!?"nick questioned "i dont know there not supose to be here for another 2 weeks!!"nicole gave Nick a wierd look as she threw the covers off herself and walked over to the chair in the bedroom and put on her house coat.  
  
CHAPTER 2 FAMILY REUNION.  
  
Nicole walked down stairs as she tied the string on her house coat around herself. She stepped out into the hallway when she saw bags of things sitting on the floor and voices in the kitchen. Nicole walked into the kitchen and saw her dad, Eric, Kate, and O'stop walking around looking at things and of course her dad was in the fridge. Nicole walked over to the fridge and closed the door. Her dad looked up. "NICOLE!!!"he yelled as he hugged her. "yeah hi..."nicole replied"what...what are you doing here dad...??" "oh we decsided to come early is that ok with you" Eric said. "yeah well umm you could have at least called....Arent you supose to be with your wife?"Nicole questioned Eric. "oh well she's away right now and she'll be coming later when were supose to be here"Eric explained. "hey kate....so where are you guys staying then?"she asked her dad "well we thought we'd stay with you until we book a hotel"her dad exclaimed "umm no thats not going to work umm here Nick's got some friends that work at a hotel he could get you guys a room....i'll just ask him"nicole said "NICK!!! yeah how's he doing?!?Where is he??"her dad said walking to towards the stairs as he left the kitchen. "dad dont go up and get him he's sleeping...."nicole hit the top of her head. "i'm right here....hey how you doing Mr Skalij"Nick said walking down the stairs. "ahh...good good....nice to see you again" Nicole's dad stood there talking to Nick while Nicole called a couple hotels for Eric Kate and her dad to stay in. "ok dad i've booked a hotel for you four to stay in....sound good, it's the ceasers palace where were having the wedding we've booked a few hotel rooms for family and friends so you are able to stay there"Nicole explained. "oh great....but we wanted to stay here..."her dad said "dad there's not enough room,besides why would you want to stay here when you've got a hotel to do things in"Nicole exclaimed. "come on Mr Skalij you would rather stay there trust me"Nick said leading them to the door. "oh alright but dont forget that we'll visit you....bye all"Nicole's dad said pushing Kate, Eric and Ostop out the door.Nick closed the door behind them "why on earth did they have to come early! uh this is going to suck!"Nicole said hugging Nick. "oh dont worry we'll get through this, it's better that they come early then for them to miss it all together right?!"Nick said brushing his fingers through her long brown hair. "yeah i guess your right"Nicole gave in.  
  
CHAPTER 3 BLACKOUT!!  
  
The next day Nicole's cell rang "hello?"Nicole asked. "hey it's me!"Nicky said "nicky?!?" "yeah...hey i was-"nicky was cut off "what are you doing calling my cell when you can call my home number"Nicole hung up "what...ughh she hung up!"Nicky exclaimed. She walked over to get the cordless when it rang."hello?" "ok so what did you want to ask me?"Nicole said on the other line. "......uh...oh yeah...you want to go to the mall...say around 2 o'clock?"Nicky asked "yeah sure i guess is Greg going?" "yeah....he's going ,i'll make him"Nicky looked over at Greg. "make me go where?!"Greg said putting a magazine down "nothing...i'll explain later. So your going to go?"Nicky asked "yeah i guess i'll bring Nick so Greg's not alone"Nicole said "alright.....see ya"nicky hung up.  
  
"so where are you making me go?"Greg asked walking over towards Nicky "oh just the mall"Nicky said kissing him "i'm going to be stuck with you and Nicole shopping all afternoon"Greg said rubbing his hand up Nicky's back "yeah...oh well Nick's coming"Nicky replied kissing him again. "oh i see so we have an hour to spare what do you wanna do?"Greg said "i've got an idea"Nicky was cut off "so do I"Greg said leading Nicky up stairs towards the bedroom.  
  
It was 2:15 when Nicky and Greg reached the mall. They waited around the front for Nicole and Nick to come. When they finally did it was 2:30  
  
"what took you soo long!!"Nicky shouted "I had to go get gas since Nick never filled up the last time..."Nicole nudgeg Nick in the stomach. "oh yeah suuure...lets go"Nicky took Greg's hand as they walked around the mall  
  
It was about 7:30 when they were almost finished. Nicky and Nicole had bought so much. Greg was carrying about 10 bags of clothes and same with Nick while the girls walked in and out of stores. "can we go home yet?!?"Greg complained "NO!!"the girls said together "ughhh...."Greg moaned.  
  
Another 2 hours went by when they were in one last store. "oh my gosh!!that looks soo cute on you!!"Nicole exclaimed "really??!"Nicky aske modeling in front of the mirror. "yes now lets go!"Nick said. "hmmm maybe i should try on this one instead"Nicky said picking up another shirt. "No lets get out of here!!!!!"Greg said sitting down. "ughh...ok fine let me try one more thing on"Nicky exclaimed as she walked back into the change room. After about 2 minutes the power went out. Nicole grabbed Nick's hand.... "what happened?"Nicole gasped. "huh?!?....."They heard Nicky say. All of a sudden the emergency lights came on but there still wasnt enough light. Nicky opened the change room door and walked over to where the gang was waiting. "hey do you guys think this looks good?!?"Nicky said rubbing her sides. "how are we going to know we cant see!!"Nicole said standing up. "oh ok so it's not just me the power really did go out" "stupid, stupid,stupid,stupid.."Nicole said as she samked Nicky in the head. "oww!!"Nicky said."hmmm...."Nicky sat down"what are we going to do now?"Nicky stood back up and started walking around. "you know what may-"Nicole was cut off "whats that....?!?"Nicole froze as Nick, Greg and Nicole listened they heard someone moving around. All of a sudden Nicky popped out of a bunch of hanging clothes behind Nicole "this could be sooo cool trapped in a mall dont you think!!"Nicky said with excitement. Nicole jumnped and hit Nicky over the head. "what are you doing in there!!"Nicole said "i was looking around why did i scare you!"Nicky teased. "no..."Nicole said turning around to lean on Nick.Nicky stepped out of the clothes and went and sat beside Greg. "hmm..."Nicky said as she rested her head on Greg's shoulder. Greg ran his fingers through her long blond hair.  
  
1 hour later "i wonder what happened to the power anyway?"Nicky said. "yeah...i wonder if the powers out everywhere"Nicole replied.They sat in silence for about 3 minutes until Nicole started to talk."so Greg did you play any sports in school?" "i was the captain of the chess team"Greg replied "thats not a sport, sports are physical" "then, is sex a sport"Greg said "GREG!"Nicky snapped "what sex is physical"Greg responed. "not to me"Nicole said standin up. "yes it is....sex is physical"Nicky cut in. "i know that retard i mean it's not a sport to me"Nicole explained "oh...."Nicky said "guys i'm really bored" "lets go walk around..."Nick said standing up. "sounds good to me. Hey Nick did you play any sports?"Nicky asked as Greg helped her up. "yeah i played hockey"Nick replied. "cool...why didnt you play and physical sports Greg!"Nicky said "i was to cool for them"Greg responed "you mean you werent cool enough, you were the science geek werent you"Nick joked "hey i was not...but even if it was true it payed off did it not"Greg said taking Nicky's hand as they started to walk around.  
  
3 hours later The four of them them decided to go find a way out since they'd been there for 3 hours longer. The four were walking along in a line each holding each's hand so one of them wouldnt get lost. Nick was on the far side and Nicole was beside him while Greg was beside Nicole and Nicky was on the end. Nick stopped to look at somthing and again Nicky wasnt paying much attention felt a hand beside her and grabbed it thinking it was Nicole or Nick. "Nicole you have cold hands!"Nicky exclaimed. "what..what are you talking about i'm over here"Nicole said turning around "huh..?!?Well then Nick?!? your hands are cold"Nicky was too scrared to look so she just guessed it was Nick "no it's not me!"Nick said yelling over his shoulder. Nicky was shaking she was so scared that some stranger was holding her hand. She turned slightly to find a manican standing there. It was so big and she couldnt make it out clearly it looked like a tall man standing there leaning over looking right at Nicky. Nicky screamed as she saw the figure, She let go of the hand and ran over and stood behind Greg. Nicole laughed as she walked over towards the figure. "what are you stupic Nicky....it's a manican. duh!!"Nicole teased. Nicky stepped out from behind Greg. "i knew that i was just trying to scare you three.."Nicky made up an excuse. "it's ok....it worked"Greg said tapping her on the head. Nicky moved away "humph!"Nicky stuck her nose up in the air and kept walking.  
  
30 minutes later. Nicky was walking just behind Nicole,Nick and Greg she was taking her time on looking at the things that she could see was cool. Nicky stopped to pick up somthing of what looked like a perfume bottle.Nicky picked it up it was smooth and she sprayed of what was left onto her wrist. Nicky took a smell. It was wonderful she thought. "hey Greg you've got to buy me this kind of perfume!! it's great!!"Nicky picked up the box that the bottle came from. And started reading "Greg...come here smell this dont you think it's nice!"Nicky realized he wasnt answering. She looked up to fine nobody around her, they were gone.Nicky placed the box back down and took a few steps"Nick?!?Nicole...Greg?!? guys where are you?!?......"Nicky stopped walking and looked around. She couldnt see anyone."guys if this is a game it's worked you better not be tricking me....Greg!! ughh...hello...."Nicky was getting scared and started looking through the alies of clothes."GREG!!...guys.....no!!..."Nicky said with a shakey voice.  
  
Chapter 4 LOST!!  
  
"Guys where's Nicky?!?"Greg stopped and looked back "what?!?Oh she's probably taking her time looking at things she's somwhere there"Nicole said. Greg walked back some and looked around. "Guys she's not with us! Seriously!!"Greg snapped. "she's not with us where else would she be..."Nicole walked over to where Greg was standing. "she was right here with us....you know what...She probably got lost...ughh she's always getting lost in malls...like she did when we went to Toronto shopping and of course she gets lost" Nicole stopmd her foot."i cant believe it!" "well we have to find her!"Greg said"Nicky!!"Greg yelled. "she's not going to hear you....certainly not with those tiny ears she wont"Nicole joked. Nicole walked over towards some change rooms and racks of clothes and started to look around. Nick went over to the other side and started looking same with Greg. Nicole walked into the change rooms to check if she was there, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see a figure dressed in black reach for her. She screamed, when he covered her mouth and draged her into one of the stalls. "whats that!?"Nick said turning around to hear a slight noise coming from the side Nicole was on. "what?!? I didnt hear anything"Greg said looking up. "hmm...maybe I'm hearing things....Nicole?!?"Nick called out but there was no answer. "nicole" Nick called out again. But again there was no answer. "Nicole...."Greg called out too. Nick gave Greg a worried look and walked to where she was. "Nicole?!?..."Nick called as he looked around."she's not here....She's just disappeared"Nick said "just like Nicky did..."Greg paused."there's someone in here...."Greg said very quietly. Nick nodded his head and reached to his side and grabbed his gun, since he had come right from work to the mall. Greg turned around to look behind him. Nick walked over to where Greg was, holding his gun down low.  
  
Nicky walked around and still couldnt find anyone...it seemed like the mall was completely empty. Nicky was gettinf tierd of walking around and descided to sit down. She bent over to pick up somthing when she was tackled from behind her knocking the wind out of her. Nicky struggled against his weight and screaming for help. Nicky became fully aware when he slammed her head onto the floor. "damn that worked out nicely"He said"Did i hurt you?" He rolled Nicky onto her back to get a clear look at the damge he had done. He smiled. The blood from her cut was dripping into her eyes. She fumbled for a hanger on the rack beside her. "we cant have you hurting anyone with that" He tossed it down the aisle. Nicky watched as it slid across the floor."cut looks bad" His tone was mocking her as he pressed his finger onto it. "get the hell of me!" She screamed. The consequence was the connection between the back of his hand and Nicky's face. Blood spewed from Nicky's mouth. Suddenly she couldnt think straight. Her mind was a mixture of thoughts. She thought about her parents, what she had for breakfast, Nick's latest joke, Greg's smile, her job, her wedding coming up, and then it all went blank. The man grabbed her arms and pulled her to a standing poistion. "Look at me!" Nicky's eyes tried to focus. He must have been the guy who broke into her apartment 4 months ago. She was trying to memorize his face. If he got away, she would find him!. "Dont look at me like that!"He pushed her against the wall.  
  
Nick and Greg walked around trying to find sign of Nicky or Nicole but there was nothing. "Great, just what we need, both of them gone..."Greg complained. "hmm.."Nick sighed.  
  
The man was holding a knife to Nicole's neck as he dragged her out of the change rooms and throught the aisles of clothing. Nicole struggled to get free. He pushed Nicole against the wall. "you dont recognize me?"A slow smile spread across his lips. Panic came over her. He knew her. It was a planned attack .Planning meant purpose and if that was an indication she was in trouble. Nicole kicked him in the shin and used all her weight to push him to the ground. She started to run but he tripped her. She hit the ground hard. He stood up and kicked her in the side. Nicole screamed as he kicked her again.  
  
"Did you hear that!"Nick said stopping. "yeah...it sounded like a scream..."Greg was starting to worry something was really wrong. Nick and Greg stared to walk to where they heard the scream come from.  
  
"shut up b*tch!"He picked her up by the hair."Look at me!" He searched her eyes."Oh miss Skalij you dont remember me? I remember you. How could i forget such a pretty face" He reached out and caressed her cheek. She didnt know how he would react if she said she didnt remember him. "yes, now i remember" "your lying Nicole, Is it just a fact that your a women and is natural for you to lie, 'Cause you know it's a real shame"  
  
Chapter 5 HELP!!  
  
Nicky started to fall. She couldnt stand anymore. All the blood ram from her head to her feet. She saw his lips moving but she couldnt hear anything. She felt like she was going to be sick. "I'm going to be sick" She mumbled. He punched her in the stomach to shut her up."Dont interupt me!" She couldnt think anymore. "give me your arm!" She blinked back to reality. He tried to grab her arm but she fought back. "why are you making this so hard?!" He pushed her down the esclavator stairs. She grabbed for the railing but couldnt stop herself. She felt her ribs and head smack a few steps. She finally hit the bottom with a thud. He frowened and walked down the stairs "you know Nicky i only wanted to see your arm"  
  
"Go to hell!"She screamed. She put all her energy into scramblin away but he ran foward and threw her back the foot of the stairs. She stumbled and hit the floor again. He came over to sit on top of her pinning her to the floor. He slamed her head against the floor again to render her defeslessness. Then he grabbed her arm and slowly pulled out his knife. Nicky was struggling to stay awake. "you know that a form of Chinese torture is to cut tiny little cuts all over the body. The pain is excruciating they say. In dealing with someone who is serious about suicided they always choose the cutting of the wrists. It's painful but once the blood gets flowing it gives a reliaxing feeling. I think it's great of me to kill you by slitting your wrists. Of course i dont want you to die right away so i'll slit one wrist for right now. I want you awake for the rest of my carving. Which one will It be? right? or left?" He shurged to see that she wasnt answering and pressed the knife into Nicky's right wrist. Nicky cried out in pain.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Nick yelled gun drawn ready to fire.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked frowning. Nicky closed her eyes as his voice reached her ears. Greg watched the blood pour from her wrist. Nick tightned his grip on his gun. He was supose to be alone with her. This man was ruining everything.  
  
"I'm going to shoot you if you dont get away from her!"Nick yelled. He cut her wrist again but not as deep. Nicky's cry was proof that it was still painful.  
  
"You can shoot me but i swaer I'll kill her before the last breathe leaves my body" He dropped her arm."Who is he Nicky?" He asked.  
  
"I said get away from her!!"Nick yelle the gun was ready to go.  
  
He lifted her shirt to show her stomach as it rose and fell with short quick breathes. She couldnt move but she looked to the side. Her mind became foggy as the blood from her wrist flowed freely. Must have hit an artery she thought.It looked like she was going to die sooner then he had planned.  
  
"Earth to my favorite whore!" he said."Who is he!"  
  
"Nick and Greg"She whispered. Nick looked at her as her mentioned their names. She was loosing a lot of blood, to much to wait any longer. He gripped the gun harder. " If you dont get off her, your going to be a dead man!"Nick shouted.  
  
"Looks like I'll hve to kill you now" He slowly started to drag the knife across her stomach leaving a trail of blood as he watched Nick and Greg closely. He looked down at Nicky. He leaned back with all his might. Nicky waited for the blow, the blow that would end her life. Three shots rang out, one after another, Nick didnt give the guy a chance to blink. Nicky opened her eyes to see the guy fall dead on his side. "Nicky!!"Greg yelled pushing the guys legs off her."Stay calm Nicky!" Nicky knew what was happening even though see didnt realize it until she felt the lguth headedness. She was having a panic attack. She was shaking all over and couldnt catch her breathe. "Nicky dont move. Just breathe. It's ok" He said pushing her hair away from her face as she started to calm down a bit when she saw the dead body beside her. She rolled over and started to crawl away. The guy was to close, dead or alive it didnt matter. "Nicky dont move!" Greg was concerned about the cut across her stomach. He didnt know how deep it was and didnt want to risk anything. He grabbed her ankles."Nicky stop!!" She stopped crawling and curled up into a tight little ball. She was far away now. Greg moved to check her pulse. His hands were warm. "Nicky the ambulance is on it's way. I need to keep presure on your wound" He uncurled her. Greg was relieveed to find her taking slower breathes but that only meant she was in shock. She was unable to move on her own. She just laid there as he lifted her shirt. Nicky's skin was soft but strangly cold. He noticed the cut wasnt as deep as he suspected. He looked at the blood on the floor. Where was it coming from? He realized she was cradling her arm. Her arm! the blood!. He ran over and grabbed a piece of clothes and came back. Nicky didnt even blink as he put presure on her cut. She was loosing blood to quickly.  
  
"Nicky stay with me..."  
  
Chapter 6 Still no sign of Nicole..  
  
Nick helped Nicky into Greg's arms and helped him carry her to a spot near the front of the building. Nick went back to go look for Nicole since they hadnt found her yet.Greg carried Nicky outside and into the ambulance. Greg was squeezing her hand the whole way there. More bandages and pressure were bein held to her wrist but the blood kept soaking through. Greg shook away the thoughts that Nicky might not make it threw this. He thought he was going lose her before he had a chance to be with her. When he got to the hospital he went and sat in the waiting room. After an hour the doctor came out. The doctor shook his hand. "I'm dr. walker and Nicky is just fine" Greg sat down as he sighed to relief the grief. "she sustained some brusied ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a nasty concussion. The cuts were are biggest worry. He cut her wrist pretty deep hitting an artery, When she was brought in she lost a lot of blood. We stitched and bandaged her cuts so she should be fine. The one across her stomach is not as deep it was just a scratch. That should heal quickly with no scarring." "how long are you going to keep her here for?"Greg asked. He wanted Nicky to be with him. "we're going to keep her here for a least 3 days" "when can i see her?" Greg asked eagerly. "she only wants to see you right now" Dr. Walker said. Greg followed him into her room. "Hey" Her words were slow and so were her actions. Greg smailed to see that she was ok" Hey" "I'll leave yo two alone" Dr walker left. Greg pulled up a chair from the corner."how do you feel?" "Horrible!" Greg sat there for a minute."Promise you'll never do that again" She raised an eye brow "What?" "Dont ever leave me Nicky" She smiled at his behavior." I am serious Nicky. I never want to see you in pain again. Promise me" "I promise that i'll try" "Good enough" Greg kissed her hand "Get some sleep. I'll see you when you wake up" "Okay"she mumbled the drifted to sleep. Greg stayed awake until she had fallen asleep and then he did. The doctor woke him up 3 hours later" Mr. Sanders" Greg's eyes flew open" Whats wrong" "nothing, visiting time is over. Go home and get some rest" Greg looked over at Nicky's sleeping position."Will she be...?" "she'll be fine. come back tomorrow" Greg hated to leave her but rules were rules. He rose slowly and placed the chair back in the corner and kissed her gently on the forehead and left her to rest.  
  
Greg called Nick on his cell as he waved a taxi down. "hey!"Greg said "Hi hey, how's nicky doing is she alright?"Nick asked worried "yeah she'll be ok...did you find Nicole yet?" "no o'm really getting worried i've informed the police and there going to keep an eye out for her" "you havent found out yet it's been lke 4 hours since she's gotten lost" Greg said. "yeah i know i'm going back in again to look around"Nick said. "Hey dont go in without me i'll be there soon ok. Is the power still out?" "yeah powers still out and fine i'll wait for yeah but dont be to long"Nick hung up. When Greg reached the mall there were cop cars surronding the place. Greg was lucky enought to have stopped at his house grabbed his ID card for work and went to the mall. Greg flashed his ID so they would let him in. When Greg reached Nick he was being questioned on Nicole's dispearence. "Hey.."Greg said as he walked over. Nick nodded his head. The detective looked at Greg and then back at Nick. "Oh um this is Greg Sanders he was with me when Nicole disapeared" Nick said. The detective shook hands with Greg and walked away. "he didnt say much" Greg said as he watched the guy walk towards an officer. "yeah i know..."nick said "well you want to go in?"Greg said tapping his foot. "yeah just follow my lead they wont let us in unless we show them ID and tell them were investigating ok?!"Nick walked towards the entrance. "ID please"The office said. Nick flashed him his then Greg after wards. the cop let them pass. Nick pulled out his flash light and started up the stairs to where they were when she disapered. Greg followed. Greg took out a flash light he had grabbed and looked to one side as Nick was on the opposite side. "Man there's no sign she's been here"Greg said. Since Greg's not used to doing things like this he just walked around. "if you find anything Greg call me"Nick said pointing his flash light at him. "yeah yeah"  
  
CHAPTER 7 WHERE IS EVERYONE  
  
Nicole woke up to a major headache. She moved slighty to roll over and she was in so much pain. The last thing she remebered was being kicked in the side. She moved her hand down the side of her body and felt her ribs. They hurt so much, she much have broke few. Nicole rolled onto her back and took a few breathes since she was having trouble breatheing because of the pain. She blinked her eyes, it was pitch black all around she couldnt hear anything or see anything. Nicky tried to sit up but it hurt to much she used all her energy to pull her to her side and got up a bit and started to crawl. Nicky crawled about 3 feet until she hit somthing hard knocking her to the ground. She hit the ground on her ribs and screamed in pain."oh god!!...where is everyone, why cant i hear anyone, where are they!! Nick..!!"Nicole started to cry. She was all alone and in pain and missed Nick. She reached up to feel what was infront of her. It was a cold cement wall. She leaned against the wall to help her stand up. After awhile her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She looked around to see rows and rows of things. I must be in the mall still she thought. Nicky stood up but her knees gave out and she fell to the ground again smaking her head knocking her uncauntious again. When hit the ground it cut her so she laid there uncautious bleeding.  
  
Nick and Greg searched the floor they were on for 30 minutes. "man i see no sign of anything!" Greg shawn his light over at nick across the room. "we have to keep looking what if she was attacked like Nicky was"Nick asnwered in reply "hm.."Greg turned around and keep looking. Greg walked towards the change rooms where nicky was kidnapped. Greg shawn his flash light in each stall until he came to last one which had Nicole's purse and things in it. Greg walked in and looked at the things. "Nicky!! hey i think i found somthing!!" Greg yelled. Nick looked up and walked over to where he was standing. "what?!?"Nick asked "look.."Greg made room for Nick to get by. Nick stood there picking up things and looking at them. "these are hers...she was here...but now where is she...??"Nick said with a shakey voice. Nick stepped out of the stall and shawn his flashlight along the ground as he walked out of the change rooms. Nick walked around the change rooms looking for more signs that Nicole was there.  
  
When Nicole woke up again she was in masive pain. She could move at all and she felt like she was going to be sick. She lifted her head up to look around she saw a little light moving around. Nicole tried to speak, but she was in to much pain to move or talk. Nicole could hardly breathe. Nicole raised her arm and used all her strenght to pull herself to a sitting postion. Nicole closed her eyes and winsed in pain she leaned over and grabbed a metal bar from the shelf behind her and tossed it into the air. It came down with a crash. Immediately the light shawn over to where the bar hit the ground. Nicole could hear voices it sounded like....Nick?!? could it be she thought...and Greg?!....no....but wait... "Did you hear that, it cane from over there!" A male voice said "yeah it came from there...lets go check it out...!" The second male voice said. "thats what i just said" The first male voice scolded Oh yeah that sounds like Nick and Greg. Nicolw thought. Only Greg would say somthing like that. Nicole could see the lights coming towards her closer and closer. "man there's nothing here it's probably mice or somthing" Greg said. "yeah your probably right but lets go check it out anyways" Nick said purswaying Greg to stay with him. Nicole could see the lights getting closer and the figures of Nick and Greg. Nicole trried to speak but not a sound came out. "man see it was nothing it was just mice or a lose bar see there it is" Greg said picking up the bar Nicole threw. "ok fine lets go" Nick said. nicole gasped they couldnt leave her she leaned over and used her energy and pushed over the rack of clothing beside her. It hit the ground with i huge crash. Nick and Greg spon around. They walked over to where the rack was pushed over and found Nicole laying on the ground. Nick raced over to her. "Nicole!"Nick said helping her up. Nicole moaned. Nick realized she didnt have enough strength to stand up so Nick bent down and picked nicole up and carried her out. When Nick got outside he carried Nicole over to the ambulance that was sitting in the parking lot. He laid her down on the stretcher. "hey i've gotta go Nick I want to see how Nicky's doing I'll catch up with you guys later" Greg said "alright, thanks Grego" nick tapped Greg in the shoulder. Greg smiled and nodded his head and ran for his car. When he reached the hopsital he saw the ambulance Nicole was in in the emergency drive way. He walked down the hallway and towards the front desk. "are you here to visit someone?"The lady at the desk asked. "yeah, my fiance"Greg said. "oh, ok...name?" "Nicky, she came in last night" "ok room....245" "ok thanks"Greg smiled and started to walk down the hallway.She must have been moved greg thought. when he reached the room he saw Nicky sleeping. He walked in and the sound of the door made Nicky open her eyes. Nicky smiled when she saw him. "hey" Greg said walking up beside her taking her hand. "hi"Nicky said slowly." it's about time you came back, i missed yeah"Nicky laughed a little. "yeah well i had to help Nick find Nicole" "huh?!?"Nicky questioned. "oh yeah after you went missing so did Nicole but we found her about an hour ago she's alright though she wasnt as badly hurt as you"Greg siad kissing her hand. "hurt, she was....hurt?" "Yeah she took some beating, but it wasnt the same guy that attacked you...thank goodness your alright and Nicole" He smiled.  
  
CHAPTER 8 JOHN? AGAIN?  
  
The next day Nicky woke up to see Nicole in the bed beside her. Nicole was sleeping. Nicky turned back around and reached for the klenex box. She pulled out a few tissues and rollded them into a ball she turned back around and chucked them at her head. Nicole jumped when they hit her. Nicky gave a little giggle. Nicole looked over to see Nicky looking at her. "What did you do that for i was sleeping!"Nicole snapped "i noticed...I wanted someone to talk to"Nicky said. "so you woke me up!"Nicole raised her hand to her head. "yeah! hey what happened to yeah out there...if you wanna tell me"Nicky tried to pull herself to a sitting position. She was feeling much better today. "oh..."Nicole moaned" just got the crap kicked out of me man i dont even kno what happened i cant remember everything.. actually i just remember getting kicked a few times then i blacked out. what happened to you why are you here?"Nicole asked "you got the crap kicked outta you? wow...i lost you guys then all i remeber is being attacked from behind. It was horrible. I was hit punched bruised my wrist got slit he was some murder he was crazy he was going to kill me until Nick and Greg found me which thanks to them because if they didnt i wouldnt be here right now"Nicky explained. "Really?!?"Nicole questioned"oh...we noticed you were missing well Greg did but i thought you had just gotten lost like you did in the Toronto mall well we started looking around when someone came up behind me covering my mouth and was holding a knife to my neck so yeah" Nicole exclaimed "Well at least you didnt get your wrists slit and stomach slit and other stuff" Nicky complained. "oh well...as long as were still fine now" Nicole smiled and turned her head to see Nick and Greg walking into the room. "Hey!"Greg said as he walked over to Nicky. "Hi" Nicky replied" how you doing?" "good you?"Greg asked. "good better then yesterday"Nicky replied. "So how are you doing Nicole?"Nick asked "Alright i guess, still a little freaked out but other then that fine" Nicole said grabbing Nicks hand. "i'm sure everything will be fine"Nick said. "i had a great day at work today!" Greg said with a big smilke across his face. "Oh did you what happened"nicky asked "I won a race against trace, we had a race for who could get the prints off a screwdriver and of course i won!"Greg had a huge smile spread across his face. Nicky gave a little laugh. " Greggo made trace wear this stupid wizards hat thing" Nick said. "Oh it was fun, i'm the king of the lab"Greg added "Yeah....unfortiantly" Nick joked. "well i have to get back to work so i'll see yeah later nicole"Nick said kissing her on the forhead. "alright" "yeah me too"Greg said. He leaned over an kissed Nicky on the lips and followed nick.  
  
*** 2 days past and Nicole and Nicky were finally aloud to leave. Nicole was in the hospital room packing up some ythings nick had brought her. Nicky was out in the hall getting somthing from the pop machine. Nick and Greg were in the waiting room waiting for Nicky and Nicole. Nicole heard the door open. She didnt look back thinking it was Nicky. "Here you want to hold this for me?"Nicole asked holding a bag up behind her.  
  
Nicky saw a guy dressed in dark clothes walk into the room they were in. She stood up and walked down the hall to their room. She peeked in.  
  
Nicole was feeling akward since Nicky didnt even say hi to her. She felt a hand come up around and grab her mouth and wrap another hand around her waist. Someone else was in the room!  
  
Nicky backed up as she saw the figure drag Nicole towards the door. Nicky was so freaked out she ran and hide behind a shelf. She saw the door open and he guy drag nicole out into the hall way and into the elevator. Nicky stood up and ran down the hallway towards the waiting room. She saw Nick and Greg sitting down. Greg stood up when he saw Nicky come running around the corner. "Nick! Nicole has just been..kidnapped" she said out of breathe. "What?!?"Nick said standing up too. "I was walking down the hall when some guy went into our room and when he came out there was a gun pointed at her head and he dragged her down the hall into the elevator"Nicky exclaimed. Nick ran down the hallway towards the elevator while Greg followed. Nicky stood there. "Fine just leave me here! what if i get kidnapped!"Nicky snapped and sat down.  
  
Nick ran into the elevator with Greg. "what floor would he have gone on?"Greg asked "Try....i dont know...what floor are we on?"Nick asked "umm...the 5th floor"Greg said "lets try the...top"Nick said pushing the button.  
  
Nicole was pulled out of the elevator and dragged outside. He stood her up with his arm around her neck. Nicole looked around her as he pushed her to the edge of the buliding. She was on the roof. The roof of the hospital! Oh my gosh what is he going to do to me! Nicole was freaking out. He pushed her in front of him so she was face to face with him. He lifted his gun so it was pointed at her head. "what...what..what do you want...??!?"Nicole studdered. "I want...you"He said "What..?!?"Nicole said. "Acutally for what you did to me i want you...DEAD!" He said. Nicole shuddered when he said that. Oh gosh whats he going to do to me! I dont want to die! Where's Nick!  
  
When they reached the top of the buliding they stepped out onto the roof. They saw a man standging near the edge of the buliding. He turned around when the elevator door opned. He saw Nick and Greg standing there. Nick ran forward. John pointed his gun at him. "Dont take another step!" He yelled. He grabbed Nicole and held her in front of him and ponited the gun at her head. "Please.. let her go...what do you want her for.?!?"Nick begged. "Oh let me introduce myself....I'm John...and this here is Nicole....are you the boyfriend she said she had?" John shouted. "Yeah..."Nick said. "Oh so here's the boyfriend you said you had, you left me for him..!!"He shouted at Nicole. Nick was very confused. "What are you talking about..?"Nick asked. "Oh....you didnt tell him Nicole, well i think we should tell him now dont you think" "Tell me what?!?"Nick said "Well i ran into Nicole at the mall and i asked her to go out for some coffee, and she agreed. Well we were there and she told me she had a boyfriend and she didnt feel to comfortable there with me. So she stood me up. she walked out on me, she himiliatied me in front of everyone!!"He yelled. Nick didnt know what to say. "I'm sorry Nick, i left though, i didnt want to stay i love you and you only"nicole said. Nick didnt say anything. "well since were all mad at her why dont we just get rid of her" John said pushing her towards the edge of the buliding. Nicole screamed. Nick stepped forward. "let her go!, there's no reason to kill her for standing you up"Nick said. "oh there's not....fine..."He pushed Nicole over to where Nick was standing "there you go, but this isnt the last you'll see of me, i'll get you later Nicole when your boyfriends not here to save you!"John shouted. Nick ran forward to get Nicole. they hugged. Just as they did The elevator door opened and Nicky walked out. John looked over he got and idea. He saw the other guy look over at her the second guy who was with Nick. Nicky froze when she saw the kidnapper had a gun. John pointed his gun at Nicky. "No!"Greg shouted and ran over to Nicky. John fierd his gun. Greg pushed Nicky out of the way. Greg hit the ground. John ran into the elevator door and was gone. Nicky got up and ran over to Greg. "Greg!!"Nicky yelled. "Greg wake up!" Nicky was crying now. Nick and Nicole ran over to Greg. "Greg get up!"Nicky yelled. Greg moaned in pain. Nicky saw blood on the ground then realized he had been shot. John shot Greg when he meant to shoot Nicky. "Oh Greg saty with me!"Nicky shouted. Nick jumped up and ran to the elevator to go get help. Nicky was holding Greg's hand. he had saved her, Now it was her chance to save him. "Come on Greg hold on, helps coming, You cant leave me, i love you Greg i cant live without you!"Nicky said rubbing her hand through his hair. finally the doors opened and out came so doctors and nurses with a strecher. They ran over to him. Nicky stood up. they lifted Greg on to the stretcher.  
  
CHAPTER 9 THE FOUR MUSKATEERS  
  
After the whole kidnappinmg thing and Greg getting shot they were all abck together again the four of them. Nick and Nicole made up again and Nicky and Greg were as happy as ever. Nick and Nicole will be going home soon and getting ready for the wedding. they would be leaving in 4 days. Nicky and Greg decided to go along with them since they have to go home anyways. Nicole would go shopping whenever she had the chance to. Nicky and Nicole loved just hanging out at the mall. As for Greg and Nick they would sit around waiting and eating ice cream until they finally got home. Every so often they would go to the beach. Nicky loved the beach.  
  
It was late afternoon and they decied to go to the beach. Nicky and Greg packed some things to take to the beach while Nick and Nicole got some food. Nicky put on her black and white bakini and her wrap around on. Greg put on his hawaian multi coloured shorts. Nicky put her hair up in a bun and grabbed her sunglasses. She placed them on her head. She walked out of the bedroom to find Greg standing there waiting. "Well dont you look good"Greg said. "Gosh you look so hot in those shorts"Nicky said walking over to him.  
  
Nick and Nicole met them at the beach at 3 o clock. Nicole was weraing her blue bakini. she too also had a wrap around on. Nicky let her long brown layer hair hang down losely. Nick had his black and yellow shorts on. He had his sunglasses resting on his head. When Nicky and Greg reached the beach they descied to go and play beach vollyball. Nicky and Greg were on one team and Nick and Nicole were on the other. After an hour of vollyball Nicky went to lay down and suntan. Greg Nick and Nicole were out in the water. Nicky stood up and walked over to the water's edge. She didnt see or hear Nick and Greg sneak up behind her. Greg pushed her forward a bit. Nicky stumbled and turned around. She saw Greg standing there same with Nick. "Dont you even think of it!!"Nicky said "oh..."Greg said. He reached over and put his arm around her. He looked over at Nick. Greg grabbed her arms and started pushing her into the water.Nicky turned around and held onto Greg. "No!"Nicky was laughing. "Nick help me!"Greg shouted. Nick ran forward and grabbed her feet. "No! stop...put me down!"Nicky struggled to get free. They finally got her out far enough. "Ready!?"Greg said. "OH my gosh i'm gonna get you later Greg! same with you nick!"Nicky said. All of a sudden greg and nick dropped Nicky she fell right into the water. Nicky jumped back out. "Oh my gosh it's cold!"Nicky said rubbing the hair out of her face. Greg came up to give Nicky a hug. Nicky wrapped her hands around him then tripped him and sent him flying into the water. Nicky started running for the beach. Greg jumped up and swam after Nicky. Nick and Nicole were up on the beach laughing at the two.  
  
CHAPTER 10 A MAJOR MESS UP IN THE LAB.  
  
Nicky was working the day shift today. Yesterday she was working overtime she was hoping to get the night off becuase her and Greg planned to go out for dinner. As she walked into the nurses lounge she came upon Dr.Carter and Abbey. "Hey"Nicky said opening her locker "Hi"Abbey said in reply. "Long day?"Nicky asked "Oh yeah and so glad to be going home to get some sleep finally!"Abbey said closing her locker "Bye" "Bye"Nicky said grabbing a clean blue shirt from the rack of clothes. "So hows your day so far?"Dr Carter asked. "Alright I guess"Nicky said closing her locker."Well I guess I better be getting back-" Nicky was cut off when carrie ran into the room "Nicky there's a phone call for you"Carrie said holding the door open. "Ok"Nicky walked out into the office area and picked up the phone."Hello?"She asked holding one hand over her ear so she could here who ever was on the other line. "Hello? Nicole west?"The voice asked on the other line "Yeah! who's this?"Nicky asked. "I'm Gil Grissom I work at the Crime Lab, umm there's been an explosion in the lab and-"Grissom was cut off "Is Greg hurt!!??"Nicky shouted "He's stable and he's been rushed to the hospital"Gil said "Oh my gosh!"Nicky said with tears rolling down her cheek. "do you know which hospital its at?" "Um the Las Vegas general Hospital"Gil said "Ok thanks!"Nicky hung up. She spun around"Can someone cover for me for awhile i've got an emergency!"Nicky said "Yeah sure whats wrong?"Samantha asked taking a clipboard from her hand. "Thank you so much!"Nicky ran into the doctrs lounge. She opened her locker and grabbed her purse and raced out of the hospital. She ran outside and climbed into her car. She started the car then reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. She called Nicole at work. "Hello? Vegas Veg how may I help you?"The vocie on the other line asked. "Hello? is Nicole skalij there?" Nicky asked ".....Nicky?!?This better be good or else-"Nicole was cut off "You have to come to the Las Vegas general hospital!"Nicky said "Is Nick hurt!"Nicole shouted. "No but..Greg is i'll explain the whole thing at the hospital i dont have time now"Nicky said then hung up. Nicky put her cell back into her purse and concentrated on the road in front of her. Nicky reached the hospital then checked in at the counter to find out which room Greg was in. She walked down the hall to his room.she stopped outside the door and looked in, by the looks of it Greg was asleep. She pushed the door open and stepped in she placed her purse on the table beside his bed and pulled up a chair beside him. She sat there watching him for about 2 minutes when he woke up. Nicky reached over and took his hand. "What time is it?"Greg mumbled "2 o'clock"Nicky replied. Greg rubbed his eyes. "How long have you been here for?"He asked "Not very long"Nicky said."How yeah feeling?" "Tierd"Greg whispered "Get some rest then"Nicky said kissing his hand as he closed his eyes. After sitting there realizing he had finally fallen asleep she got up and left, She walked out into the waiting room to find Nicole sitting there. "Hey"Nicole was startled by Nicky and stood up "Hows Greg? What happened"Nicole asked "He's fine, There was an explosion at the lab, No body was seriously hurt,well...Well i guess not even Greg i mean he's talking"Nicky said sitting down. Nicky realized Nicole still had a paniced look on her face. "Nick didnt get hurt at all, he was out at a crime scene so no worries"Nicky said "How'd you?"Nicole asked "I can see it in your face. You want somthing to eat?"Nicky offered. "Sure"Nicole answered. After 2 hours of sitting and talking Nicole had to go back to work. Nicky said her good-bye's then walked back down to Greg's room. She walked in to find Greg already awake. "Hey again"Nicky said. Greg smiled. "How are you, what happened anyways"Nicky asked curiously. "Oh...well i was in the lab and i could smell burning plastic so i turned around to see what it was and.....after that"Greg stopped. "Wow, thank goodness your alright now" Nicky yawned. "Why dont you go home you dont need to stay here with me i'll be fine" Greg said "are you sure?"Nicky asked "Yeah go on you seem tierd" Greg replied "Alright"Nicky kissed him good night then left.  
  
4 days passed and Greg was out of the hospital and back at work. Well he couldnt really work much since his lab had been blown up. 


End file.
